


Surprise

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Short. Its around Cutis Birthday and you have something for him.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Kudos: 5





	Surprise

So birthdays, holidays, anything of good uplifting force just no longer exist. But its not like you had forgotten about them. They were such a important part of your childhood, that you still thought about them. Once in a while. It wasnt like you needed a reason to give Curtis anything, but still when you heard one of the gaurds mention that it was June, you YEARNED to do something. It was just a part of what gave you happiness, and wouldnt he be shocked, he probably completely forgot he had told you a bit about his birthdays as a kid. But you haven’t, no this was information you stored away.

But what to do, items were just, not available. Fuck how you missed the convenience of being able to pop online or get supplies to do something convenient. You could trade, going through your meager possessions you had hidden in your living area, there just wasnt anything you saw worthwhile. Some old clothes with rips and tears, your mothers rings, Matt’s and yours old tic tac toe papers. Looking at the papers, it came to you, and suppressing your excitement, just in case, you slid out and went in search.

Now Curtis, everyday was the same, hours really had no meaning daytime was simply gone, encased all around by screeching plummeting metal. For all any of them knew, the sun fell out of the sky the day they clambered on the train. The only way to really tell time, was by the daily rations provided. Sleep when your tired, tell stories when your bored, and plot rebellions when your about to go crazy. He simply has no idea you got it in your head to celebrate his birthday, or that he was another year older, another year surviving. Imagine his reaction to you getting all giddy, a bit secretive when he asked you why.

“Babygirl, what is going on?” He would snag your coat before you bolted away, dragging you back towards him. You really wouldnt put up much of a struggle, twisting into his arms and loping arms around his neck. “Not that I mind you being this HAPPY, but why?”

A cheeky grin and tip toe to peck his lips. “Cant I just be happy?” An arch of his brow and incredulous look answered that question. “Its for me to know, and you to find out later” poking his side, perks of living together in close quarters, you know that spot that tickled and he released you in reaction, and you sprinted away. He just watched you with a shake of his head, you typically always did what you wanted regardless of what anyone said, and honestly, your happiness made him feel like he was doing something right, for you to be this way.

“You got it??” You asked excitedly, looking up into the rafters.

“Yes, take a look.”

You gasped, it was perfect. “This is better then I hoped, please I owe you something.”

“You owe me nothing, I was more then happy to help. For once its a good thing.”

You wouldn’t hear of it, stuffing a couple protein bars in his hand, you were about to burst. For you, this was the most important gift you’ve ever wanted to share.

Curtis saw you finally returned, and if even possible you were in a better mood then before. Hell, he wasnt gonna question it anymore, its not like you kept secrets from him anyways. “Wondered where you wandered off to.” His arm went around you as you came up to him and you tugged on his coat to lead him away.

“I got something for you” you confessed as you two found a niche away from people at the moment.

“What do you mean you got me something?” Poor Curtis, confused. Kind gestures were few and far between, having no clue what you could have even gotten.

“Yea, did you know its June? I just found out a few days ago. And June is your birthday, Happy Birthday!” From inside your pocket you slipped out a piece of yellowed paper, the size of a notecard.

Confused Curtis took it and tipped it up near one of the few lightbulbs still strung along the aisle, his blue eyes widening when he saw what it was exactly.

A drawing, graphite lines in yours and his likeness. It would probably be what the two of you would look like on any given day, you with your back against his chest, looking up at him, him looking down, almost like a photograph of the old days, young couple pictures framed and placed on a mantel for others to see your happiness. This, well it was probably the best gift he ever been given.

“There are no pictures of us, anywhere. That just doesnt seem right. Do you like it?” You bite your lip, he hadnt said anything about it yet.

“More then you can know Babygirl.” He so carefully puts it away in an inside pocket to protect it and cups your face, drawing you into a incredibly loving kiss. “More then you know”

Somehow, you are still able to surprise him.


End file.
